The Day We Met
by FallenRose24
Summary: Ryoko is searching for a partner and finds one girl on that is perfect for the job. The kid ends up being the pink haired mad scientist we all know, Washu! They race of into adventure that involves Detective Kiyone, the Princess Ayeka, and all the others.


The Day We Met  
  
Chapter One  
  
In Need of a Partner  
  
A/N: I thought up this story after watching episode 7 of Tenchi in Tokyo, The Day We Met. So that means that Washu and Ryoko are not realted! *sniff.sniff* This takes place before Tenchi in Tokyo, it's kind of like a Prologue to the series. Well, no not really. Okay, enough of my I'm babbling,! On with the story!  
  
Ryoko flew her ship through endless space, searching, endlessly searching. She circled one planet and sighed. She had been through a lot lately and was in desperate need of a partner, someone who was able to improve her ship and help bring in more cash. The space pirate had searched planet after planet, avoiding the Galaxy Police in the process, but no one was capable of helping or wanted to help the likes of her.  
  
" This is stupid! What am I thinking? I'm Ryoko, the greatest space pirate this universe has ever seen, why would I need a partner?" she slammed her fist against her arm rest and allowed her mind to wander back to the time she decided to search for one.  
  
~ A red ship flew through the darkness followed by a series of ships that were easy to recognize, the Galaxy Police. A large explosion sounded. The ship fell out of the sky and spiraled down to the ground. Before crashing, the pilot was able to lift it back into the air.  
  
" Damn it! Those Galaxy Police are so damn persistent!" a cyan-haired woman yelled.  
  
A screen showed itself on the pilot's main window.  
  
" I am First Class Detective Kiyone of the Galaxy Police. Please pull over."  
  
" Kiyone, eh?" the pilot was interested in this officer. " Why would I surrender to the likes of you?"  
  
" You are completely surrounded. If you resist any longer, we will shoot," the detective kept her composure.  
  
" Give me your best shot!"  
  
" FIRE!"  
  
The police soon had the ship running for cover after only a few direct hits. They followed in pursuit and shot the pilot out of the sky. This time the ship smashed onto the surface of the planet.  
  
The pilot fled her ship and was using her ability to fly to escape the detective's fleet.  
  
" This is perfect, my ship's defense is a piece of shit!" the pilot set her feet on the ground.  
  
Footsteps were heard coming closer to where the pilot was hiding. Soon she was surrounded by hundreds of Galaxy Police officers. Detective Kiyone stepped forward, gun in one hand, handcuffs in the other.  
  
" You are under arrest, Space Pirate Ryoko!" Kiyone charged her gun. " If you move, I'll shoot you!"  
  
" Heh, go right ahead!" Ryoko grinned.  
  
The detective signaled and soon her entire fleet was shooting at the space pirate. The shield Ryoko had set up was starting to fail and she had nowhere to go. Detective Kiyone walked toward the space pirate, protected by her own shield, and shook her head.  
  
" I told you what would happen if you were to resist. Perhaps you're in need of a partner. Now, I suggest you surrender yourself. As you can see, you are grounded on this planet and are surrounded by the best of the best at Galaxy Police."  
  
" Surrender? NEVER!" A blinding white light surrounded Ryoko.  
  
" What.what is this?" the detective shielded her eyes.  
  
Once the light died down, the Galaxy Police stood in shock. Where the most wanted criminal in the universe once stood, was now empty.  
  
Kiyone clenched her fist, " She used her blinding tactic on us. She could have easily transported herself to the other side of this planet without using so much energy, but she wanted to ensure success in her escape. She released the majority of her energy to form that light. That way, we were unable to stop her. Damn, I'll get her next time."  
  
The detective signaled for her fleet to retire back to their ships. As Kiyone left the planet with her fleet, she thought about what she was doing.  
  
' I could have stayed on that planet and searched for Ryoko, but then again she is grounded there and doesn't have the parts or help required to fix her ship, or does she? I'll keep my eye on that planet and I swear, when she escapes, I will follow her.'  
  
The space pirate collapsed inside of her ship. Her energy was drained from that last move she made to escape. As she sat there, Ryoko thought about the joke the detective had made.  
  
~" Perhaps you're in need of a partner." ~  
  
" A partner! That's what I need! Someone that can improve this things damn defense! Someone that can pull of plans that'll bring in more cash!" Ryoko slammed her hand onto her ship's controls, repairing the damage with a portion of her energy. ~  
  
" That day.that day I decided to find a partner in crime, but that was six months ago. Every time I think I've found someone, they run away scared! Damn it! I'll never find a partner at this rate! Unless." Ryoko looked at the newspaper she had stolen from a random man.  
  
The front page caught her eye. The headline read, " Most Wanted Scientist Criminal Escapes Galaxy Police One Again."  
  
" Hmmm, this scientist is the criminal that's tied with me in the most wanted list. So, the scientist was able to escape several times I see," Ryoko read one. " What?!"  
  
The space pirate stared at the article in disbelief.  
  
" Her ship, Yamanuto, was surrounded by a shield that the Galaxy Police were unable to penetrate. After the scientist had eliminated most of the fleet, the ship disappeared."  
  
" Great! I think I've found a partner that can fix this piece of shit! The best part is this guy's a criminal too! Yes! That means he won't be afraid of me and might actually join me. Who knows, he might even turn out to be cute. Let's see, I need a name. Come on! What kind of article is this? They have to give you the name!" Ryoko searched through the text until something caught her attention. " There it is! Professor Washu Hakubi."  
  
A/N: What do you think? Short chapter, but the next one will be longer! Please review! 


End file.
